fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Excalibur
Excalibur (エクスカリバー Ekusukaribā) is a legendary Wind tome that appears in multiple games within the Fire Emblem Series. First used by Merric in the Archanea Series, this tome later reappears in Rekka no Ken (ギガスカリバー Gigasu karibā, lit. Gigascalibur in the Japanese version) as an S-ranked Anima Magic tome and in The Sacred Stones as one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. When used, this tome will conjure wind blades to slice the enemy. The Grafcalibur tome from Thracia 776, the Aircalibur tome in Binding Blade, and the magical Wind Sword are considered to be variants of Excalibur. Although the Rexcalibur tome from the Tellius Series appears to be a variant of the Excalibur tome at first glance, it actually bears a closer resemblance to Fimbulvetr. Background In the Archanea Saga, the Excalibur tome was the signature tome of Merric and was only usable by him in the original games as he mastered the ability to use it by Wendell's guidance. In the remakes, Excalibur became usable for all magic units with a B rank in Magic, however Merric is the only unit who can use it regardless of his Tome weapon rank. In The Sacred Stones, the Excalibur tome plays a more prominent role as the Swift Wind (風刃, Fūjin lit. Wind Blade), where it, alongside the Ice Blade Audhulma, is one of the Sacred Twins of Jehanna. Both weapons are given to Eirika and Joshua by Queen Ismaire in Chapter 14A as her dying wish. This decision of hers is both one that shows her desire for peace and one where she entrusts the country's legacy to her son. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *''' Shadow Dragon only; Weight is negligible in Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Inventory |Merric |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate: Luthier • Sonya • Nomah Level 2: Jesse Level 6: Robin Level 7: Qulyf • Kamui Level 15: Celica Level 16 Boey |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Merric |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Dropped |Ursula (Final) |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Event |'Eirika's route:' Ch. 14A - End of chapter 'Ephraim's route:' Ch. 15 - End of chapter |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Merric |- |Treasure |Ch. 24x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Inventory |Merric |- |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Double Duel |Reward for defeating the Army of Shadow. |- |Treasure |Xeno. 15 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem Fates |Dropped |Conquest: Chapter 26 - Iago |- |Treasure |Revelation: Chapter 22 - Chest |} Etymology Excalibur is the name of the legendary blade wielded by King Arthur. A distinction is usually made between the blade that he received from the Lady of the Lake and the sword which he pulled from the Artognou Stone to prove his kingship. Thomas Malory, author of 'Le Morte d'Arthur," asserts that the name Excalibur connotes the meaning of 'cut-steel.' Earlier versions of the name include Chaliburne, which brings to mind the French word for 'heat' (chaleur), and the English word 'burn,' which either means 'burn' as we understand it today, or 'man'; the original Welsh name was Caledfwlch (hard cleft), cognate to Irish Caladbolg. Before breathing his last, King Arthur requested Sir Bedivere, his last remaining knight, to throw the Excalibur blade into a lake, whereupon the Lady of the Lake reclaimed it. Gallery File:Excalibur (TCG Series 6).jpg|The Excalibur tome, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Excalibur FE1.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy Dragon Knight in ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Excalibur.gif|Animation of Merric countering with Excalibur on a Flying Dragon in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Excalibur.png|Nino casting Excalibur on Nergal in Rekka no Ken. File:FE11 Excalibur.png|Merric casting Excalibur on an enemy in Shadow Dragon. File:Excalibur Tome (FE13).png|Brady wielding the tome of Excalibur in Awakening. File:Excalibur (FE13).jpg|Brady casting Excalibur in Awakening. File:FE14 Excalibur.jpg|Nyx wielding the tome of Excalibur in Fates. File:FE14 Excalibur (Casting).jpg|Nyx casting Excalibur on an enemy Knight in Fates.